


酒心巧克力

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Lick My Leash [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 本系列的情人节特别篇这一篇写完的时候我有一种肾虚的错觉所以没有校对，如果有错字请见谅，等我歇一阵子再改吧





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列的情人节特别篇
> 
> 这一篇写完的时候我有一种肾虚的错觉所以没有校对，如果有错字请见谅，等我歇一阵子再改吧

“如果我没记错，今天是情人节对吧。”说话的Clint抱着手里的游戏把柄一脸严肃地扫了一圈客厅里的众人，然而他们却像是聋了一样一点反应也没有，这让Clint感到非常的不满。

“嘿，你们听到了吗，今天是——”

“情人节。是的，我们听到了所以你可以闭嘴了。”正在对着全息投影里的图表写写画画的Tony翻了个白眼敷衍道。而他身边的Bruce看起来似乎从一开始就无视了Clint的存在，此刻头也不抬地继续改进他的算法设计。至于坐在一旁的单人沙发上翻看杂志的Steve也难得没有同情地理会一下Clint，他甚至只在Tony开口说话的时候才抬眼看了他一下，紧接着又立刻把头低下就好像那杂志上有什么他不能错过的星条旗新搭配似的。

陷入安静的客厅让Clint烦躁地扔下了手里的把柄，但是在情人节里独自霸占客厅打游戏的无间断狂欢是他的专属特权，他才不会就这样轻易地放弃斗争，他必须要把这些不要脸的情侣狗从他的客厅里踢出去！

然而纵观这些人的战斗力，好像还真没哪个家伙是他可以轻易单挑的对手，Clint突然有点庆幸Natasha出去逛街了，但是为什么她不能把Bruce也一起带走啊！越想越咬牙切齿的Clint一把抓过手边的饼干盒，咔哧咔哧地解决了两块小甜饼后才慢慢地冷静下来扫了一圈客厅里的三人，最终决定把攻击目标放在Tony身上。

“嘿铁罐，今天可是情人节啊。”Clint一边说一边转头看向Steve，“没有约可不像你的作风——”

“谁说我没约。”在Clint来得及把尾音发完之前，Tony就已经本能地张嘴反驳道，于是Clint立刻把视线转回Tony脸上，但还是不忘用余光观察着旁边的Steve。

“我待会有个宴会，什么乱七八糟的——”Tony皱着眉一脸不悦地抱怨道，完全没注意到一旁的Steve突然抬起头看向了他，同时表情变得有些疑惑和不悦。

“你待会有个宴会？”Steve微皱着眉打断道。

“对啊。”Tony说着看向了Steve，似乎完全不觉得这有什么值得惊讶的，“生意上的应酬，你知道他们都喜欢在过节的时候弄这个。”

“你待会有一个宴会。”然而Steve只是沉着声音重复道，他换上了一种类似质问的语气，表情也隐约变得有些不满，“那我们的晚餐怎么办？”

“啊？”Tony一下子愣了。

“噢！”Clint发出了幸灾乐祸的叫声。

“Tony这个地方你写错了。”Bruce则完全在状况外。

客厅又一次陷入了一片安静，但这一次，情况显得变得有趣多了。

Clint憋笑着欣赏Tony的表情完成从“你在说什么”到“等会我好像想起来了点什么”再到“操！该死的！”最后是“完了，我该怎么办”的一系列转变，那堪比马戏团杂技秀的精彩表演简直让他欲罢不能。如果不是因为怕Tony恼羞成怒召唤盔甲揍他，Clint绝对会拍手叫好的。

“算了，那毕竟是你的工作，我能理解。”Steve说着合上了杂志放在一边，起身离开了沙发，“我去打个电话取消预约。”

“等——”Tony下意识地挽留但Steve已经转身走进了厨房，他只好匆匆地吩咐Jarvis把文档保存起来接着和Bruce说了声抱歉，然后快步地走进了厨房里。

Bruce坐在原地挑眉看了一眼Tony，但也没说什么，只是收拾东西离开客厅回到他的实验室。至此终于重夺客厅主权的Clint开心地喊了一句“Yes”，紧接着拿起他的游戏把柄开始新一轮的征程。

而此时厨房里的Steve电话刚说到一半，就被走进来的Tony打断了。他暂时停下了嘴上的动作，撇了一眼欲言又止Tony，然后对着电话那头报出了原本预约的时间和取消预约的请求，接着挂掉了电话。

“抱歉，我忘了。”Tony说着朝Steve走近了一步，“我们是不是还打算要一起去个画展来着？”

“是的，不过我猜你今晚肯定没空了不是吗？”

“噢上帝——抱歉Steve，我真的——”

“没事的，反正你推不掉今晚这个宴会，我们的约会注定是要取消的。”Steve说着伸手摸了摸Tony的脸颊，他的嘴边挂着一抹温柔的笑，然而眼中却藏着一丝让人害怕的冰冷，“如果这么说能让你好过一点的话。”

Tony不由自主地吸了一口气，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，小声道：“你生气了。”

“我不该吗？”Steve依然微笑着道，然而这反而让Tony感到更加不安。

“你该，我的意思是，这是我的错，你该生气，你有资格生气——”Tony有些急切道，慌张在他眼中一闪而过但很快就被他强行藏了起来。Steve安静地观察着眼前的人，看着他再一次主动地靠近自己直到他们的距离足够接近，让他能够把手掌挪到Tony的脑后，托着他的头让他直视自己的眼睛。

“让我补偿你。”Tony主动道，“给我一个机会。你可以和我一起参加宴会，他们会很乐意见到我们一起出现的。我们不需要待很久，只要在场子里转一圈打个招呼，之后我们就可以走了。说不定我们还能赶上画展，或者至少可以看个晚场电影，我知道你想看那部音乐爱情片但我们一直没时间，我们可以今晚去——”

“那部电影已经下映了。”Steve轻声打断道，“而且我们赶不上画展的，它八点就关门了。”

Tony张了张嘴似乎还想再说些什么，但一时之间他竟然想不出任何可以说的话来。他搞砸了，还是在情人节这天。他怎么能在今天搞砸他们的约会的！？他怎么能忘记了自己今天和Steve有约的！？

“没事的Tony，我能理解。”

“不，别这样，给我一个机会。”Tony抓住Steve的手臂道。他了解Steve，太了解了，这个男人越是善解人意的时候就表明情况越糟糕，倒不是说他在恶意败坏美国队长的名声，但在他们私下相处的时候，Steve确实不是平时大家熟知的那个好队长，他只是一个霸道地要求掌握一切支配权并且绝不做任何退让的男人——这是他们之间一个不成文的约定，只要没有第三人在，他们就要卸下人前的光鲜，把藏在心底阴暗处的自己释放出来——Steve从来不会对他说“我理解”“没关系”之类的话，只会命令他无条件地服从命令，如果他做不到，就只能接受惩罚并乞求原谅。

“拜托，给我一个机会，我能补偿你。不看电影我们就回家，或者去任何你想去的地方。你可以做任何你想做的事，我会陪你的，你知道我会的，你可以对我为所欲为。”

“我总是可以对你为所欲为。”Steve怜爱地看着Tony笑道，“哪怕是现在，只要我想，我立刻就能撕开你的裤子把你按在冰箱门上干，让外面的Clint听听你在私底下到底是个怎样淫荡的婊子。”

“Steve……”

“嘘……放松Tony，放松……这只是个约会，没什么大不了的。”

“不，这不是。我知道我搞砸了，我很抱歉Steve，我真的很抱歉。求你，让我补偿你。你可以让我戴上各种你喜欢的玩具，我不会拒绝的，只要穿上衣服以后看不出来就好。你还可以在去的路上操我的嘴巴，或者你可以直接操我屁股，让我含着你的精液去参加宴会，你可以对我做任何事情，只要你喜欢，只要你想要。”

Steve挑眉轻哼了一声，似乎终于对Tony的提议产生了一点兴趣。他轻柔地抚摸着Tony的头皮把人拉得更近，然后把另一只手覆上他的大腿根部，来回磨蹭着他的大腿内侧和他的臀部。

“那宴会结束之后呢？”Steve问。

“结束之后——”Tony被Steve手上不安分的动作弄得小腹一紧，他不由自主地顺着Steve抬手的动作踮起脚尖夹紧双臀，不稳地在他面前摇晃着身体。

“结束之后，结束之后我就是你的，你可以做任何你想做的。”Tony吸着气轻颤道。

“任何我想做的？”Steve勾着嘴唇露出一个危险的笑容，他的手覆上Tony的臀部用力地揉捏了几下，然后直接探进他的裤子里把手掌贴上柔软的皮肤。他挑逗地玩弄着掌心的臀肉，指尖蹭过细腻的臀缝来到那个隐蔽的入口，中指随意地刮了刮穴口周围的皱褶后便直接插进了湿润的甬道中，把那颗滑出来一点的无线跳蛋重新顶上Tony的前列腺。

“啊——嗯唔——”突如其来的快感让Tony一个不稳倒在了Steve的胸前，Steve顺势将他抱得更紧接着又插入一根手指一边开拓着柔软的后穴一边顶弄着那颗跳蛋。

“如果我想在外面操你呢？”Steve贴着Tony的耳朵低声道，“就比如找一个公园，找一张长凳，让你脱光了骑在我的阴茎上，让你像个荡妇一样尖叫哭泣，然后把周围的流浪汉全部都吸引过来，让他们看看大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark是个多么不知廉耻的低贱的小婊子！”

“唔！——啊——Steve——啊——”

“你会让我这样做吗？嗯？回答我Tony，你会让我这样做吗？”Steve一边问一边抓住Tony的头发逼他直视自己的眼睛，不让他有任何逃脱回答问题的机会。

Tony咬着唇呻吟着看着Steve，酥麻的快感和刺痛的耻辱折磨着他的理智让他感到一阵绝望。然而他知道自己除了回答问题以外没有第二个选择，他也知道这个问题只有一个正确的答案。

“我会——”Tony颤抖地道，“我会。只要你想要的，我都会给你。”

Steve用力地吸进一口气狠狠地吻住了Tony的嘴唇，同时用力地按住那颗跳蛋让它贴着Tony的前列腺疯狂地跳动起来，贪婪地吮吸着Tony的舌头把他喉咙深处的呻吟尽数吞进自己的肚子里。

“射出来。”Steve低哑着命令道，他用手指勾弄着Tony体内的跳蛋让它变换着角度刺激敏感的前列腺，同时他的另一只手抓住了Tony的双腕压在他的腰后，不让他有触碰自己的机会。

“Steve——唔嗯——Steve——”Tony着靠在Steve身上不停地磨蹭着自己的身体，乞求获得更多的快感来使自己得到高潮。这样的训练已经持续有一段时间了，Steve竭力地想把他调教得更加敏感，但他至今还没有成功地只靠跳蛋就能到达高潮。可今天情况却变得有点不同寻常，兴许是刚才那一番过于下流露骨的对话使Tony兴奋了，他自己也不太确定，因为他根本就不清楚自己是什么时候硬成这样的了。当然又或者这是因为这些日子以来的训练终于有成果了，Tony不知道，他只知道反正随着Steve手上动作的不断加快，他竟真的有了想要射精的欲望。

“来吧，射出来，为了我射出来。”Steve不断地引诱着Tony，嘴唇挑逗地亲吻着他的耳尖，舌头坏心地舔过他的耳廓在他耳边发出模糊响亮的水声。Tony呻吟着咬住Steve的衣服急促地喘着气，小腹一松一紧地规律收缩着。突然一股强烈的快感窜过了他的背脊让他本能地昂起了头，同时一股热流猛地冲向他的下身驱使着精液从他的囊袋泵向出口，最后全部射在了内裤里。

“你做到了。”Steve轻笑着吻了吻Tony的额头，缓慢地把手指抽出Tony的身体，然后松开他的双手捧住他的脸吻上了他的唇。Tony闷哼着本能地回应起Steve，双手环着他的背紧贴着他的身子不时地磨蹭了起来。

“那我能拿到奖赏吗？给我一个补偿你的机会？”Tony轻咬着Steve的下唇道，刻意压低了声音诱惑道，“我保证我会做一个好孩子，一个非常乖巧，非常好的孩子。”

“我知道你会的。”Steve亲了亲Tony的嘴角道，“宴会几点开始？”

“七点，我们六点半出门，衣服我让Jarvis给你准备。”Tony说着亲了亲Steve的嘴唇然后放开了他，“我能上楼去洗个澡吗？”

“去吧，顺便把跳蛋拿出来。”

Tony有些意外地挑了挑眉，舔唇道：“你不想让我含着它去参加宴会吗？”

“不是今天。”Steve笑着回道，“快上去洗澡换衣服，我待会就上来。”

“不一起？”

“上楼洗澡，立刻。”Steve命令道。

Tony立刻做了个立正的姿势朝Steve敬了个军礼，笑道：“遵命，队长。”

目送Tony离开后，Steve把目光转到了一旁的柜子上。他拉开简易的磁吸柜门，把之前藏在面粉袋后的一个棕色小酒瓶拿了出来。Steve把瓶塞拔掉然后闻了闻瓶内的液体，随后缓缓地勾起嘴角露出一个危险的笑容。

他喜欢让Tony往屁股里塞各种各样的玩具是为了让他能够一直保持湿润柔软，让他能够在任何时刻只要想要就能扒掉他的裤子直接插进去。但如果他有别的方法可以让Tony后面自动放松还水流不止呢？那就没有必要往他屁股里塞玩具了不是吗？

想着Steve打开冰箱拿出了一盒巧克力，接着又搬出来各种小锅，搅拌棒和定型模具，准备给Tony制作一份特别的酒心巧克力。

 

“你晚上要出去？”逛完街回来就立刻洗了个澡换了套衣服的Natasha调笑地看着一身西装的Tony问，“Steve呢？怎么不见他？”

“他还没换完。”Tony话音刚落，楼梯那边就响起了脚步声，Steve穿着一身剪裁得体的西装，用发蜡把金发固定在额后，露出他光洁的额头以及完美如雕刻般的精致面容。那双纯净的婴儿蓝眼睛带着旁人嫉妒的爱意注视着Tony，温柔的目光几乎让伟大的钢铁侠要窒息沉溺在其中。Tony无法自控地朝Steve露出了一个迷恋的笑容，然后在他走近自己的时候果断地拉住他的领带把人拽到面前用力地吻了上去。

“嘿！这里是公共场合好吗！”作为队里唯一的单身狗，Clint实在是忍无可忍地拍桌道。

Steve轻笑着离开了Tony的嘴唇，趁着对方替他整理领带的时候，从腰后拿出了一个包装精美的小盒子递给Tony。

“这是什么？”Tony好奇地接过盒子打开，然后对着里面的心型巧克力挑了挑眉，意外又惊喜地问，“这是你做的？”

“嗯，今天下午做的。”Steve点头道，“尝尝。”

“好。”Tony笑着拿起一颗巧克力咬了一口，然后被突然溢出的酒香给惊了一下。

一旁的Steve眨了眨眼睛似乎有些紧张的样子，忍不住问：“好吃吗？”

“你自己来尝尝不就知道了。”Tony说着把手里的一半也放入口中，紧接着踮起脚咬住Steve的嘴唇，引诱他张开嘴然后把巧克力推入他的口中。

浓郁的酒香伴着巧克力的甘醇逐渐融化在两人的唇舌之间，Steve不由自主地按住Tony的后脑加深这个吻，贪婪地舔弄着他的口腔不放过任何一处沾有巧克力和酒液的地方。就算是又一次大声抱怨起来的Clint也无法阻止他用吻将眼前这个男人吃干抹净，即使是Tony已经因为微微缺氧而有些呼吸困难他也不愿意放开他，一直到Jarvis开口提醒他们再不走就要迟到的时候，Steve才依依不舍地吸住Tony的舌头缓慢地拉开他们之间的距离。

“我们走吧。”Steve笑着摸了摸Tony的背，然后搂着他朝电梯走过去。

“玩得开心点。”Natasha朝着两人笑道。

进了电梯之后Tony又忍不住打开盒子再吃了两颗巧克力，因为不得不说Steve这盒巧克力做得太对他口味了，微苦的可可与干烈的威士忌碰撞燃烧起的醇香瞬间融化在他口中随后缓慢地滑过他的喉咙，落入体内后又迅速地燃起一阵烈火，顺着他的胃部一路烧到喉咙，让他情不自禁地拿起第三颗巧克力含入口中。于是等他们来到车库的时候，盒子就已经空了一半了。

“好了。”在Tony管不住自己的手想要再去拿的时候，Steve把盒子盖好收了回来，“别一下子吃这么多，我可不想带着一只醉猫去参加宴会。”

“我才没这么容易醉。”Tony反驳道，但并没有要去抢盒子的意思，毕竟带着一身酒味出现在宴会里不是他Tony Stark的作风。

“上车吧。”Steve说着拉开坐了进去，Tony随后跟着也钻了进去，可他还没来得及坐稳，就被一只手拉住胳膊拽下了椅子。

车门被大力地拉上，同时两条腿在Tony面前分开，锃亮的皮鞋踩在柔软的地毯上，一只宽大的手掌按在Tony的肩上让他跪立在毯子上，另一只手则慢条斯理地解开了Tony的领带。

“Steve？”Tony不确定地叫了一声，下意识地抬起头看向Steve的脸，却只见到深红色的领带靠近了自己的眼睛。Tony本能地闭上双眼任由Steve把领带缠绕在他脸上，但在Steve把手撤开后还是下意识地想睁开眼睛看看，尽管他能捕捉到的只是一些暗红的影子，和从透光的缝隙里瞥见的一些零碎画面。

“把腿分开，跪着别动。”Steve一边下达命令一边解开Tony外套的纽扣，然后脱下他的衣服挂在他的手臂上，接着又解开他衬衣的纽扣以同样的方式半脱下，最后卷起他里面的白色背心，抓住衣服下摆和衣领从Tony头顶绕过，小心地不破坏他的发型，然后松手让衣服自然地收在他的脖子后。

Steve满意地欣赏着Tony袒露着胸膛跪立在自己面前的模样，他迷恋地把手覆上他的身体，缓慢地抚摸着他的小腹和腰侧，然后在Tony的呼吸逐渐加快时慢慢地上移来到他的胸前，捏住他的两颗乳头玩弄了一下后把手按上他的反应堆，指尖微微用力地摩挲着边缘那一圈的凹凸不平的皮肤，感受着Tony因恐惧和兴奋而发出的颤抖。

“你知道吗，只是看着你这副顺从的模样，我就能硬上一整天。”Steve低哑着嗓音道。

“Steve……”Tony叹息舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，有些迫不及待地挪动着膝盖试图靠近Steve，但没多久他就被一只大手按住肩膀固定在原地，紧接着另一只手拉起他的手覆在了一个挺立的鼓起上，硬得像是棍子一样的东西正隔着一层布料戳刺着他的掌心，让Tony不由自主地张开嘴喘息起来。

“你感觉到了吗Tony，你知道我有多想要你了吗。每当你在我面前开口说话，我都会忍不住想你那张嘴包裹着我的阴茎吮吸着我龟头时的快感。而每一次你在我面前走过，我都会忍不住回忆你的屁股咬住我的阴茎紧紧不放的极致享受。每一天，每一刻，我都想要把你按在怀里尽情地占有，想让你尖叫，想让你哭泣，想让你高潮让你全身上下里里外外都沾上我的味道烙下我的专属标记！”

“上帝——我想要你Tony，我如此渴望你——而且我知道你也和我一样，我知道你同样渴望着我。”

“Steve，Steve……”从来没想过自己可以因为一段话而兴奋成这样的Tony迫不及待地开始按住Steve的胯部磨蹭起来，指尖不停地拨弄着拉链头急切地等待着Steve给他下达命令。

“你已经等不及了吗？真是个没有耐心的小荡妇。”Steve低骂着松开按住Tony的手，然后为Tony迫不及待地整个人扑上来的动作而发出了一声满足的叹息。

“开始吧，吸我，做一个好孩子，让我看看你到底有多擅长口交。”Steve话音刚落，Tony就已经利落地拉开了他的拉链勾下内裤把挺立的阴茎从裤子里掏了出来，动作熟练得像是他根本就没有被蒙住双眼，而Steve知道这都是因为他们已经做过无数次这样的事了。

Tony大口呼吸着从Steve身上发出的性感气味，双手握住他的阴茎上下撸动着，然后捧住他的囊袋握在手心抚弄，并张开嘴伸出舌尖朝Steve的龟头滴下一串津液，然后用手掌包住顶端转动起来，同时另一只手恢复了套弄的动作。粗糙的双手不断地给Steve带来酥麻的快感，电流般的刺激频繁地在他脊柱窜过，紧接着像是过载一般在他的大脑炸出绚烂的火花。Steve靠在椅背上放任自己喘息出声，然后在Tony终于张嘴吞下他时发出了一声性感的呻吟。

“噢——操——Tony——”Steve情不自禁地把手按上Tony的后脑摩挲着他的头皮，在Tony用力地舔过他的敏感点或者吮吸他的龟头时收紧手指抓住他的头发。他已经顾不得自己的行为可能会弄乱Tony被精心打理过的发型，反正到最后他一定会把这个男人搞得一团糟，让他不管怎么整理自己都无法掩盖他刚刚在车上被人狠狠操过嘴巴的事实。

Tony轻颤着眼皮不时地想要睁开眼睛抬头看向Steve，但他总是忘记自己的眼睛被蒙着，只有在发现自己只能勉强捕捉到Steve滑动的喉结和起伏的胸膛时才意识到他的眼睛上还绑着一根领带。但即便如此，他还是无法克制自己想要仰望这个男人的冲动，求而不得只是加重他体内的渴望，让他不经意地发出轻颤的喉音和渴求的呻吟。

Steve伸出手抚摸着Tony的脸颊，嘴唇半张地吐露着满足的呻吟。他刻意地抬高了Tony的下巴让他的眼睛正对着自己的双眼，然后按下他的脖子让他以一个类似跪趴的姿势自下而上地吞吐着自己，一直到Tony因为这奇怪的角度而发出不适的呻吟时才松开手让他恢复自己的节奏。重获自由的Tony闷哼着吐出了Steve的阴茎用双手握住套弄起来，然后伸出舌头频繁地舔弄着前方敏感的缝隙刺激着前液的分泌，等到Steve开始迫不及待地戳弄他的舌头时再挺直了身子低头将他一口气吞到了喉咙深处。

Steve闭上眼长吟了一声，微微用力按住Tony的脑袋不让他轻易撤离，并在那双灵活的双手主动地捧住他的囊袋抚弄起来的时候发出满足的叹息。Tony不时地吸着鼻子吸入空气并努力放松喉咙接纳Steve，然而在对方情动地开始戳弄他的喉咙时还是忍不住发出了微微痛苦的闷哼。Steve喘息着观察Tony因缺氧而憋红的脸庞，想象着他在领带底下被眼泪打湿的睫毛和轻颤的眼皮，那可怜又可爱的模样让他小腹猛地一紧，陡生的欲望使他忍不住用力地顶了顶他的喉咙然后抽出在Tony的舌头上快速地摩擦起来。不断分泌的前液混着唾液把Tony的嘴巴变得越发湿润柔滑，满盛的液体随着Steve不断进出的动作激起清晰的水声，刺激着Tony被放大的敏感感官让他本能地开始兴奋颤抖。

“你总是这么容易勃起。”Steve低声说着把鞋子蹭上Tony腿间的挺立，鞋尖挑逗地顶了顶底下的囊袋然后抵住会阴用力地摩擦起来，“真是个敏感又放荡的骚货。”

Tony轻哼着吸了一下Steve的龟头，紧接着像是在掩饰什么一样又一次把Steve吞进喉咙深处。咸腥的体液不断地落入他的胃部就像是一剂催情剂不停地注入他的体内让他变得越发的兴致勃勃，被Steve的鞋子撩拨得逐渐挺立的阴茎传来阵阵快感使他的小腹变得紧绷，一丝勾人的欲望开始于他体内深处缓缓升起，同时伴随着逐渐清晰的空虚感让他不由自主地发出了难耐又享受的呻吟。

Tony吸着鼻子开始不安地摆腰在Steve的鞋子上磨蹭起来，身体的注意力也逐渐从口中的巨物转移到下方的性器上。越发清晰的快感督促着他卖力地把胯下往Steve的鞋底上蹭，伴随着性欲一同增长的体温如同一把火点燃了Tony的身体，越发强烈的兴奋感让他下意识地夹紧了屁股同时用力地吸住了Steve的阴茎，而紧随而来的巨大空虚感则使他开始战栗呻吟，直到Steve的鞋尖突然顶上他的臀缝，就好像突然按下了他体内的某个开关让他几乎整个人跳了起来，只是Steve按在他头上的手把他牢牢地固定在原地罢了。

“操——”Tony因过于兴奋而紧缩的喉咙吸得Steve浑身一颤让他忍不住低骂了出声，他皱着眉喘息着不断挑逗Tony的臀部把鞋尖挤进他的臀缝里有一下没一下地磨蹭着他的后穴，感受着Tony越发淫荡的呻吟环绕在他龟头附近所带来的令人战栗的快感。

酥痒的后穴在Steve的撩拨下很快就开始饥渴地收缩起来，逐渐变得松软的甬道一口接着一口不停地吸入冷空气，火热的肠肉因此被刺激得发起敏感的抽搐。阵阵的快感和难耐的酥麻让Tony不由自主地开始扭动身体，同时收缩肠道夹紧屁股。

Steve欣赏着Tony脸上逐渐迷乱的表情，坏心地放慢了脚上的动作然后从他的后穴一点点挪回前方，再一次踩上他的勃起缓缓地磨蹭起来。同时他抓住Tony的头发拉开了他的头，扶着自己的阴茎拍打着他伸出的舌头，把溢出的前液溅在他的嘴唇和脸上，然后按着他的脑袋在他的舌头上用力地磨蹭起来。Tony合上嘴唇吮吸了一下Steve的龟头顺带吞下一口唾沫，然后吐出Steve的阴茎侧头用舌头来回地舔弄粗壮敏感的柱身。他知道Steve喜欢看他这样卖力地上下活动着舌头舔弄他的阴茎，所以故意伸长舌头用舌面包住凹凸不平的肉柱，然后缓慢地抬头带动着舌尖用力地滑过突突跳动的血管，接着他会勾起舌尖缓慢地舔过冠状沟，压着那根粗壮血管来到饱满的龟头，贪婪地包住顶端转过一圈后，再快速地舔弄着敏感的缝隙，偶尔用力地拨开小孔把舌头钻进去勾出粘腻的前液，任由它们顺着血管流向底部，然后在它们没入耻毛之中前及时地低头用嘴巴接住，再一次重复上述所有的动作。

Steve舒服地靠在椅背上惬意地享受着Tony的服务，同时恶劣地不停加快脚上的速度来打乱Tony的节奏。越发强烈的快感拉扯着Tony脑中那根脆弱敏感的神经，充血的阴茎开始不受控制地吐露前液打湿了他的内裤，同时他的后穴也像是受到了刺激一样变得越来越痒。被满足和空虚同时折磨着的Tony很快就难耐地抓住了Steve的裤子开始扭动起来，嘴上的动作也逐渐从游刃有余转向了杂乱无章。但尽管如此，Tony依然深知如何能够最大程度地取悦Steve，他巧妙地利用每一个机会大力地吮吸吞咽着Steve，用自己柔软紧致的喉咙包裹他的龟头挤压按摩，还不停地发出淫荡的吮吸声和呻吟声来刺激Steve的耳膜，让他有一种自己真的就是在操一个不知廉耻的妓女的错觉。

“操——你真是该死地会吸，再来，再用力点，我知道你想要我的精液——”Steve一边说一边踩着Tony的阴茎抖动起来，然后快速地用鞋底摩擦着他敏感的顶端刺激着他生出射精的欲望。Tony因快感而发出了享受的呻吟，身体迎合地主动配合Steve的动作，同时嘴上的动作也越发卖力讨好了起来。然而就在他以为自己能够和Steve一起到达高潮的时候，Steve却突然收回了腿同时拉开他的头把阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。

“你不许射。”Steve低声道，同时快速地撸动着自己的阴茎把精液溅在了Tony还张开的嘴巴上。

“没有我的允许，你不许射精，这是命令。”Steve低沉严肃的声音在Tony体内激起一阵激烈的战栗，逼他硬生生地缩紧了身体压下了濒临高潮的欲望。难耐的酸麻让Tony发出猫咪一般的可怜呻吟，他不由自主地抓紧了Steve的裤子发出了恳求的呜咽，然而却什么都不敢说。Steve轻笑着享受着Tony这副绝望又顺从的模样，喘息着套弄着自己的阴茎把精液全部射在了他袒露的胸膛上。Tony因为这微凉的湿润触感而轻颤着抖了一下，然后在Steve把龟头蹭上他反应堆周围的伤疤时发出一声喑哑的呻吟。精液在皮肤上缓慢流动的感觉让Tony感到了一阵粘腻的不适和丢人的羞耻，他咬着嘴唇呑咽着口中的苦腥味，忍不住想用手把身上的液体都抹掉，却又一次被Steve的一声命令断绝了所有动作。

“别擦，让它们待在你的胸口上。”Steve说着把Tony的背心恢复原状以盖住他身上的狼藉，然后替他把衬衣扣上穿好，解下他的领带对着他微微发红的眼圈笑了笑，然后替他系好领结并故意勒紧了它让它紧贴着Tony的喉结，最后把人抱到大腿上按下他的头吻住了他的嘴唇。

粘腻的亲吻伴着缠绵的吮吸和舔弄让Tony的注意力逐渐从身上的潮湿转移到发麻的舌尖，Steve游走在他后背和腰臀上的双手带着惊人的热度刺激着他敏感的皮肤，阵阵如电流般的快感迅速在他的脊柱窜过，令人战栗的兴奋聚集在他的小腹让刚才好不容易才平息了一点的欲望重新雀跃起来。Tony呻吟着用嘴唇夹住Steve的舌头缓慢地磨蹭吮吸，然后张开嘴巴舔过他的舌根，最后再一次和他缠绕在一起彼此拉扯着。

Steve轻轻用牙齿夹住Tony的舌头咬了咬他的舌尖，然后吮吸着他的下唇放开了他的嘴巴，接着一路往下舔吻着他的下巴和脖子，同时双手按着Tony的腰让他在自己的腿上摩擦着敏感的下身。再度挺立的阴茎把西装裤撑出了一个可观的小帐篷，Steve一边啃咬着Tony的喉结一边用手掌握住他的下体抚弄起来，同时抓住他的臀部肆意地揉捏玩弄，丝毫不在意自己的动作可能会弄皱Tony的裤子。比起刚才更加直接的爱抚刺激着Tony发出了更多的呻吟声，持续上升的体温把他的脖子和耳朵烧得通红，衣服底下的皮肤也像是正在融化一样不停地冒出细微的汗珠。得不到安慰的性欲越烧越烈，撩拨着体内深处的敏感点开始发出战栗的渴求。Tony闷哼着咬住嘴唇夹紧了屁股试图闭合过于兴奋的甬道，然而他的身体却像完全失去了控制一般开始颤抖起来，同时有什么湿润的液体突然从他的穴口里挤了出来，那奇妙的快感让Tony浑身一僵，不由自主地绷紧了全身肌肉试图阻止更多的液体流出体外。

“我怎么了……？”Tony突然感到一阵不安的慌张，然而Steve嵌在他的臀缝里不停隔着衣服摩擦着穴口的手指丝毫没有让情况好转。Tony呜咽着在不断夹紧屁股试图阻止他的进一步动物，并下意识地摆起了腰意图摆脱他的玩弄，然而Steve穷追不舍的动作却把这一切弄得像是他在主动求欢，羞耻伴随着渴求让Tony绝望地咬住嘴唇呻吟了一声，然而Steve却在此时发出了一声轻笑，紧接着一节手指毫无预兆地隔着衣服插进Tony的甬道。

“！？”Tony瞪大了眼睛猛吸了一口气，Steve曲起的指尖不停地搔刮着他的穴口，给他带来阵阵酥痒的刺痛。他难耐地低吟了一声绝望地在他手上缓慢地磨蹭起来试图获得更多的快感，然而碍于衣服的存在，Steve只能一直徘徊在入口处，微弱的快感很快就在Tony体内诱引出更疯狂的渴求，越来越多的肠液开始不堪重负流过肠壁，那磨人的刺激就像是有成千上万只蚂蚁在啃食他的肉壁，瘙痒带着火辣的灼烧感让Tony轻颤着发出了不满的呻吟。

“Steve……嗯，操我，我需要你……”

“我们就快到了。”Steve轻笑着回道。

“不……啊……我想要你，里面好空，好痒……上帝我这是怎么了？”Tony颤抖地呻吟着，双手无助地搂住Steve的脖子不停地在他身上磨蹭着。

“谁知道呢？”Steve不负责任地敷衍着，双手从Tony的下身撤开给他无情地丢下他被撩拨到一半的欲望，然后缓慢地握着他的腰蹭上他的胸口，隔着衣服捏住他的乳头用力地拧了一下，然后在Tony呻吟着夹紧了他的大腿时换上指甲频繁地搔刮他敏感的乳尖。

“嗯——嗯唔——Steve啊——”Tony叫到一半就忍不住抬起手堵住了自己的嘴巴，从未试过因为被玩弄乳头而发出这样淫荡的声音的他羞耻地红了一张脸，然而他越是想要试图保持冷静，他的身体就变得越发的敏感，一股接着一股的强烈快感不断地从他的乳头传到他的下身让他绝望地呜咽出声。因Steve之前的动作而完全缩起夹在了他屁股中间的内裤被前方的勃起拉扯着完全嵌进了他的臀缝中，纠结成一团的不平整粗暴地摩擦着他敏感的穴口刺激着他不断地分泌更多的肠液，它们源源不断地流出体外和前方滴下的前液混在一起将他的内裤完全打湿，那粘腻闷湿的不适感让Tony难耐地闷哼了一声，同时不由自主地夹紧双腿生怕外面的西装裤也被自己的体液打湿。

“很抱歉打断你们，不过我们还有大概五分钟就要到达宴会现场了。”突然响起的Jarvis的声音让Tony紧张地叫了出声，他努力地回神试图推开Steve从他身上起来，却被胸前的两只恶劣的大手挑拨得几乎一点反击的能力都没有。Steve用力地夹住Tony的乳头扭转拉扯着，然后翘起右腿把Tony的下体抬高同时让他自然地下滑靠近了自己的身体，紧接着他搂住了Tony的腰低头咬住了他一边凸起的乳头，不顾Tony的惊呼和抗拒霸道地舔湿了他的衣服吮吸着他敏感的乳尖，一直到布料完全被打湿沉重地粘在挺立的乳头上时，才松开嘴转去玩弄另外一边。

“嗯——住手——别啊——Steve，别这样——”开始跳动起来的下身让Tony绝望地呻吟出声，越发强烈的射精欲望让他不得不用手掐住根部好利用疼痛来压下快感，这种自己亲手断掉高潮的痛苦让Tony感到了一阵酸涩，而Steve接下来的夸奖更是让他羞愧得无地自容，然而又欲罢不能。

“看看你，真是个听话的好婊子。”Steve笑着坐直了身子欣赏着Tony的一身狼藉，他的头发早就被完全被揉乱了，眼圈不自然地湿润着，嘴唇微微有些红肿，精致的胡子上沾满了各种体液，耳朵和脖子则泛着诱人的红晕，而贴身的衬衣上还有两片潮湿的水迹，其中敏感的乳头完全挺立了起来，正在半透明的布料下散发着深红的诱人色泽。Steve缓慢地扫过Tony的全身后满意地勾起了嘴角，他最后再用力地拧了一下Tony的乳头后拉起他的西装外套包住他战栗的身子，然后拍了拍他皱起的裤子将它抚平，把人从腿上拉下让他坐在了自己的身边。

“好好整理一下自己，我们就快到了。”

Tony有些失神地喘息着，一直到熟悉的闪光灯在他眼前闪过他才猛地惊醒过来快速地梳理着自己的头发，然而体内尚未消失反而越演越烈的欲望却让他的双手失控地开始颤抖。Tony咬着唇努力吞下快要溢出的呻吟，不自然地夹紧双腿扣紧自己的外套，却不料布料因此从他的乳头上用力地蹭了一下，那酥麻的刺激让他背脊一颤紧接着又流出了更多的液体。

“我……操，我到底……”似乎终于意识到自己身体不对劲的Tony忍不住低骂道，他转过头来看着旁的Steve不敢确定地咬了咬嘴唇，“你，你是不是……你给我下药了吗？”

“是的。”Steve大方地承认道，而这时车子已经停稳在酒店门口同时车门被拉开，Steve笑着钻出车子然后朝Tony伸出手。还在为自己被下了药一事而震惊的Tony一时没有反应只能任由Steve把他拉出了车子，一直到那人的手掌不怀好意地拍上了他的臀部时他才猛地回神努力换上平时面对媒体的那张自在的笑脸，然后挽着Steve的手臂夹紧双腿僵硬地走进了酒店里。

“放松，你这样太不自然了。”走进空旷的大厅后，Steve忍不住提醒道。

“操你的。”Tony红着耳朵低声骂道，“你真是个混蛋，你怎么能……唔！”

Steve用力地掐了一下Tony的臀部然后松开了他，不远处的服务员体贴地为他们打开宴会厅的大门，Tony只能咬着牙吞下嘴边的脏话，继续夹着双腿跟着Steve走进敞亮的大厅。

“药效会持续多久？”

“一直到我操你为止。”

Tony瞪着眼睛用力地吸进一口气，慌张地抓住了Steve的胳膊质问道：“你在开玩笑的对吧？”

“我什么时候跟你开过玩笑了？”Steve一脸平静地反问道，“没事的，放松，享受你的宴会，记住别让人发现你的勃起就好。”

说着Steve抬起手看了一下时间，继续道：“现在是七点零五分，我们八点走，你有差不多一个小时的时间完成你的工作。Pepper过来了，记住好好表现。”

Tony本能地转身结果真的对上了Pepper的笑脸，他不得不扯出一个装作自然地的笑容面对自己的秘书，他原本很成功的，如果Steve的手指没有偷偷地蹭过他的后穴的话。

“你发烧了吗？为什么脸这么红？”Pepper有些疑惑地问。

“不，我只是……有点热。”Tony说着松了松领带道，然后在Steve的手捏住他的臀部时不由自主地绷紧了身体努力忍住呻吟的冲动。

“没病就好，今天你要见的人可不少，拜托别给我乱说话，就算他们的计划真的愚蠢透顶了你也不许直接把它们讲得一文不值。”Pepper说着看向Tony身后的Steve，问道，“队长你要一起来吗？”

“不了，Tony工作时说的话十句有九句我都听不懂，我还是自己逛逛吧，不用管我了。”Steve说着搂住Tony的腰在他的耳边落下一吻，低声提醒道，“别让任何人碰你。”然后装作不经地意蹭过他的后腰按了按他敏感的腰窝，然后转身走向了酒桌。

Tony闭着嘴轻喘了一声，不由自主地转头看着Steve的背影吞了吞口水。但很快Pepper的声音就唤回了他的注意力，紧接着两个高大的男人朝他这边走了过来，其中一人等不及Pepper的介绍就热情地握住了他的手靠近了他。Tony被对方身上的热度给惊了一下，下意识地后退一步却差点撞上了另一个男人。彻底被挤在外面Pepper在尝试了几次依然无果的情况下只能放弃回到Tony身边的念头，尽心尽责地开始为Tony介绍这两个男人的身份，然而Tony却一心想着脱离包围圈完全没注意Pepper都跟他说了什么。

站在不远处的Steve默默地观察着这一幕，并没有露出什么明显不悦的神情。毕竟这不是他第一次和Tony参加宴会了，这两个男人也绝不是他见到过的最放肆的家伙。想着Steve收回了视线，把心思重新放在身旁正在和他说话的女士身上，因此错过了Tony向他求助的眼神。

“Stark先生，你在听我们说话吗？”

“什么？是的，不过我不认为你们的项目适合我的公司。抱歉我有点口渴了，失陪一下。”Tony说着绕开两个男人大步朝酒桌那边过去，他有些急切地拿起一杯香槟一口干掉以缓解体内的燥热，正想要去吃点水果的时候却又有一个男人迎了上去。Tony这突然出现的家伙吓了一跳整个人都靠在了桌子上，紧接着他就对上了Steve投来的警告目光，连忙夹紧了屁股直起身子来推开男人往前走去，一边整理着自己的领结一边敷衍地回应着他的话。

Steve身边的女人又换了一个，对方大胆地流连在Steve身上的视线让Tony感到一阵不满，于是他抬手打断了男人的话直接表明自己对他没有兴趣，然后大步地朝Steve走了过去。可是就在他快要走到Steve身边的时候，突然有一只手从一旁伸了出来拉住了他，紧接着一个男人带着他的女伴一起出现在Tony的面前挡住了他的去路。

Tony皱着眉不悦地看着来人，正想让他们让开的时候面前的Steve突然转身带着那个女人朝他走了过来，没料到这个的Tony下意识地吞下了嘴边的话直直地看向Steve，然而对方只是朝他笑了笑，接着从他身后绕过手掌用力地擦过他的大腿内侧然后抓了一把他的屁股就离开了。

Tony忍不住轻哼了一声转头看着Steve离开的背影咬了咬嘴唇，然后直接无视身边的一男一女大步离开宴会厅来到外面的阳台上吹风透气。这太过了，哪怕是对于他们来说也真的太过了。Tony轻颤着抓着冰凉的栏杆试图平复体内的燥热，但他太清楚这都只是徒劳的挣扎而已。不停颤抖收缩的后穴已经完全夺走了他全部的注意力，同时被内裤勒得生疼的阴茎也让他快要坚持不住释放自己的欲望。宴会厅里的音乐声逐渐被屏蔽在Tony的知觉外，没多久就变成了宛如白噪音一般的存在。狂躁的渴望如同地狱之火在他的体内熊熊燃烧着，亮红的火舌雀跃着挑逗着他的身体引诱着他把火热的下身贴上冰凉的栏杆磨蹭起来。绝望夹杂着愉悦冲刷着Tony的逐渐模糊的意识，他不由自主地发出轻微的呻吟并加快了挺动的速度，像是完全忘记了自己还在宴会的场地里一样，直到Pepper的声音冷不丁防地在他背后响起。恐惧伴随着慌张如同一盆冷水兜头淋下，Tony一个激灵收紧手掌勒住了自己的根部，把差点忍不住释放的欲望又一次硬生生的压了下去，然而尽管如此，他还是能感觉到有液体顺着他的大腿开始往下流。

“你在这干嘛？”Pepper有些不解地看着Tony拱起背部道，“你不会是喝醉了吗？”

“不，我只是出来透透气。”Tony强压下声音的颤抖直起身回头道，“你又有人要介绍给我了？”

“我知道你不喜欢这些，但它们都是为了公司好。”Pepper安抚地笑了笑道，“跟我来吧，今晚的最后一个，我保证。”

“最后一个？你什么时候对我这么好了？”Tony故作轻松地笑道，努力迈开腿跟上Pepper的脚步。

“我知道你和Steve待会还有节目，今天毕竟是情人节，我可不想做那个打扰你们约会的坏家伙。”Pepper笑着回头看了一眼Tony，然后替他拉开面前的玻璃门。

“但你已经破坏我们的约会了，你知道这个时候我们应该在在画展而不是这里吗？”Tony笑着从Pepper身边经过，努力地藏起自己的勃起不让Pepper发现，然而他却没料到自己的好友会在这时用力地拍了他的屁股一下，突如其来的抽打在他体内激起一阵电流般的强烈快感让他双腿一软差点就要站不住，好在Tony及时地抓住了门把手稳住了身体，并用力地咬紧牙关忍下一声呻吟，这才没让Pepper看出他的异样。

“快把你的小屁股给我挪到酒桌那边，看到那个穿着深灰色西装的男人了吗，给我拿下他，然后你就可以和你的男朋友回家缠绵去了。”

Tony抿着嘴唇吞下了更多的呻吟声，努力维持着脸上自在的表情朝那个男人走了过去。而此时他身后的Pepper则向不远处的Steve比了个手势，收到信号的Steve感激地回了Pepper一个友好地笑容，然后告别了身边的女士朝Tony走了过去。

Tony几乎在Steve动起来的瞬间就用余光盯住了他，而当他发现这个男人几乎和他同时来到了酒桌旁并停在了他的身后时，不安和期待顺带笼罩了他。他难以自控地朝Steve投去了一个溺水一般的恳求眼神，但后者只是冷静地抬了抬下巴示意他还有工作要完成，然后移开视线看向了桌上的酒杯，就好像那些一模一样的香槟有什么值得他深入研究的地方一样。

Tony不甘地咬了咬嘴唇但还是没敢说什么，他转过身来看着面前热情友好的男人，努力地扬起一个笑容然后和他握了握手。这个人他认识，最近一家新起的生物制药公司的总裁，董事会观察了这家企业很久，看来是终于动了想要收购的念头，然后派他过来试探一下。

男人有着一头闪亮的金发和冰绿色的眼眸，操着纯正的英伦腔但Tony却记得他明明是个德国人。他的嘴巴不停地开合说着Tony根本不感兴趣的话题，视线却不知为何突然开始从Tony的脸转移到他的胸口，男人的这个动作让Tony下意识地紧张了起来，他突然很想低头检查一下自己的衣着看看他身上的秘密有没有被暴露出来，然而又怕被对方看出异样而不敢轻举妄动。而偏偏此时，Steve的手却不安分地摸上了他的后腰。

Tony脸上的面具开始出现明显的裂痕，他努力地控制上扬的嘴角不要抽搐，却无法克制自己的呼吸逐渐变得急促。Steve的手掌散发着令他惊心的热度，贴着他的腰窝缓缓磨蹭着。他利用自己健壮的体魄阻挡外人的视线，放肆地把手伸进Tony的外套中拉起揉捏着他敏感的腰侧。酥麻的快感频道不断地刺激着Tony的身体让他几乎忍不住要战栗起来，哽在喉咙的呻吟化作一声声轻颤的呜咽让他发出了模糊的呼噜声。情欲刺激着Tony的身体开始逐渐发红，同时他的眼睛也慢慢地蒙上了一层水雾。Tony不得不用贴近酒桌的那只手掐住自己的大腿上才避免了被快感吞噬理智的折磨，然而Steve显然并不打算就这么放过他，他在他的身后缓慢地转了个身像保镖一样紧紧地贴上了他的后背，藏在酒桌和他们身体之间的那只手缓慢地抚上Tony的手背挑逗地摩挲着他指间敏感的皮肤，然后强硬地和他十指紧扣将他的手带离了自己的大腿，紧接着换上自己的手掌爱抚刚刚被掐过的地方，随后随着他的大腿根部把手挪到他的臀部上，五指大张地抓住他一边的臀肉，指尖嵌进他的臀缝里有一下没一下地磨蹭戳弄着他的后穴。

“你该专心听人家说话。”Steve用只有他们两人才能听到的音量在Tony脑后低语着，手指惩罚一般地捏着他的屁股拧了一下，然后让Tony下意识地缩紧身体时把手掌夹在他的腿间，一边摩擦着他的大腿内侧一边顶弄着他的后臀。

粘腻的水声在Steve的四倍听觉中显得格外的清晰，他微微勾起嘴角迷恋地注视着Tony的发尾，控制着自己想要把鼻子埋进他发间的冲动，只是轻轻吸了一口气捕捉着Tony身上微不可见的性爱气息，然后勾起手指插进他的后穴，缓慢地转动着指尖刮弄着他的黏膜。

Tony轻哼了一声夹紧了屁股，到底还是忍不住泄露出一声喘息。他对面的男人像是听到了这一声隐忍的呻吟于是突然停下了说话的动作，Tony顿时紧张地咬紧了嘴唇然后赶在男人提出疑问之前开口打断了他。现在他身后的Steve听着Tony那完全接不上男人之前开展的话题的话语笑了笑，更加放肆地活动着手指在他体内小幅度地抽插起来，利用布料带出更多粘腻的液体直到他的指尖开始感觉到一丝湿润为止。

Tony的气息越发的不稳，声音颤抖着几乎无法正常的语调。他脸上的面具此刻已经脱落了大半，情欲浸润了他的双眼模糊了他的视线，夹紧的双腿也开始不受控制地颤抖着失去了继续支撑他身体的力气。微弱的声音团在喉咙深处化作猫咪一般的闷哼听得Steve小腹一紧，他贴心地上前半步用大腿支撑Tony摇晃的身子，然后在众人看不到的地方把手探进他的裤子里插进了他的后穴。

“！？”Tony瞪大了眼睛不可置信地抓紧了拳头，正想要回头推开Steve的时候却被对方勾弄的动作弄得几乎整个人软了下去。磨人的快感刺激着他的阴茎开始规律地跳动起来，被逼上绝境的Tony彻底红了眼睛几乎无法再直视对面的男人，他只能用力地抓紧Steve在他身后胡来的双手喘息着，恳求着Steve能够放过他这一次让他好好地结束这场荒唐的对话……

“射出来。”Steve贴在Tony的耳边低声道。

Tony呼吸一滞几乎就要失声尖叫。

“射出来，现在。”Steve耐心地重复着他的命令同时加大了手上抽插的力度狠狠地摩擦着Tony的湿润的肠壁，丝毫不在意那响亮的水声可能会被他们以外的第三人听见。

“不……唔！！！”Tony小声地抽噎着恳求着。然而强烈的快感不停地折磨着他的神经让他彻底失去了反抗的能力。高潮来临的瞬间他的身子完全脱力软了下去，若不是Steve及时抱住他他肯定会直接倒在地上。

“抱歉，Tony今天身体有点不舒服，我先带他去休息一下。”Steve朝对面的男人抱歉地笑了笑，然后搂住Tony的腰强行把人带离了宴会厅接着把他推进了最近的洗手间里。

“你他妈在干什么！？”被折磨了一个晚上的Tony终于忍不住心里的委屈和耻辱大声骂道，然而他的尾音还没来得及发完就被Steve用吻堵住了嘴巴。粗暴的啃咬带来剧烈的疼痛让Tony愤怒地想要反击，两人用力地抓着对方身上的衣服拉扯着彼此的舌头仿佛在较量一般谁也不甘落后。Steve按着Tony后脑把他压在洗水台上用力地吮吻，霸道地搅弄着他口中的唾液品尝着自他舌尖溢出的淡淡的腥甜味，然后在Tony试图换气着用舌头舔过他的喉咙打断他的动作，接着再夹住他的舌头用力地吮吸起来。

没有四倍肺活量的Tony很快就因缺氧软在了Steve怀里，Steve咬着Tony的下唇放开了他的嘴巴，然后把人强硬地转过去快速地脱掉他的裤子扒光了他的下身。他捏住Tony的下巴逼他直视镜子里的自己，然后卷起他的上衣把下摆塞进他的衣领里，双手色情地抚摸着他被精液覆盖着的下体，然后将那些粘稠的液体全部涂抹在他的大腿和小腹之上。

“看看你把自己弄成什么样了，你看起来简直就像一个该死的援交女。如果让外面那些人知道大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark在西装之下有着一个沾满了精液的淫荡身体会怎么样？你猜他们愿意花钱来操你这个流水的小屁股吗？”Steve说着狠狠地往Tony的体内埋进两根手指大力地抽插起来，敏感的甬道几乎在瞬间就饥渴地夹紧了他的手指用力地吮吸起来，被玩弄了一个晚上的身体也终于不堪重负彻底跪倒在欲望面前，浑圆的臀部配合着Steve的抽插主动地往后挺动了起来，放荡的呻吟声也慢慢地从Tony的唇间溢出，很快就充满了整个安静的洗手间。

“听听这些水声Tony，看看你的大腿，你就像个坏掉的水龙头不停地喷着水，就连路边的妓女看到你也要自愧不如。”Steve一边说一边大力地掌刮着Tony的屁股让他收缩松软的后穴吸住自己的手指，清脆的抽打声混杂着嘶哑的呻吟声迅速点燃了Steve体内的欲望，他叹息着低头咬住了Tony的脖子在他的发根处留下几个明显的吻痕，并用力地挺动着自己的胯部顶弄着Tony的屁股，然后抽出埋在他体内的手指蹲下身来，张嘴咬住他的后穴用力地吮吸了起来。

强烈的快感让Tony在瞬间失声尖叫，他努力地抓住水台边缘维持战栗的姿势但还是经受不住过于刺激的折磨整个人软了下去。Steve张开双手稳稳地托住Tony的臀部卖力地舔弄着他的后穴，不断地勾起舌尖刮下大量淫液送进嘴里，并在他的穴口周围留下一个个深红的咬痕。

“啊——嗯啊——别咬唔——啊Steve——唔，Steve——别——”过于强烈的刺激让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他不断地收紧身体试图阻止Steve的进一步放肆，可是又忍不住想让他舔得更深更用力。Steve闷哼着感受着Tony不自觉地摆起腰来在他的舌头上操弄着自己，柔软的臀缝不停地挤压着他的鼻尖让他变得有些呼吸困难，于是Steve惩罚一般地拍了拍他的屁股示意他安分一点，然后咬住Tony穴口的肌肉狠狠地吸进了一大口淫液，接着起身拉起Tony的上身捏住他的下巴吻了上去，强行把口中的液体灌入他的嘴里逼他喝进肚子里。

Tony迷乱地呻吟着吮吸着Steve的舌头，依然没有得到满足的身体不停地往后耸动着摩擦着Steve的胯部。他喘息抬眼向Steve的眼睛，恳求地抓住他的手抱紧了自己，并不断地摆动着臀部顶向他的挺立，甜腻的嗓音就像是泡过了蜜糖一样，听得Steve只觉心都要化了。

“操我，求你，操我，现在，立刻，操进来，求你了，求你——”

“等不及回家了？”Steve故意打断Tony的话问道。

“等不及——求你，操我，快点，我要疯了，求你！”

Steve地骂了一声抓住Tony的头发狠狠地吻上了他的唇，同时快速地掏出自己的阴茎一口气操进了Tony的体内，不给他任何适应的时间就快速地挺动了起来。终于得到满足的Tony发出了一声长叹，他湿着眼睛配合地摆动着腰迎合Steve的抽插，柔韧有力的腰部带动着挺翘的臀部一下又一下地撞上Steve的胯部，即使在Steve停下之后也依然自觉地持续摆动着。

“操——你真是个奇迹，再来，再多摆摆你的腰——操，你真棒，操——”Steve叹息着一边掌刮着Tony的臀部一边扶着他的腰引导他一次又一次地翘起屁股撞向他的胯部。

Tony低着头闷哼着挺动着腰，但终究持续不了太长的时间。逐渐流失的体力让他感到一阵酸软无力，他迫切地回头看向身后的Steve，渴求朝他张开双唇索吻。Steve体贴地抱起Tony的上身吻上他的双唇，手掌按住他的小腹下身缓慢地挺动着按压着Tony的前列腺。Tony呻吟着舔弄着Steve舌头尔后转过脸呼吸着新鲜空气，闭上眼抚摸着Steve的脸颊感受着他的炽热在自己体内进出的模样。粗壮的阴茎摩擦着他的甬道进入他体内深处，凹凸不平的茎身一点一点抚平他体内的皱褶撑出Steve专属的形状，饱满的龟头顶着他的前列腺戳弄打转，刺激着他敏感的肠壁发出阵阵酥麻的战栗。

“你里面好热。”Steve轻咬着Tony的耳朵低声道，他握住Tony的腰缓慢地加快速度，享受着紧致的甬道不停收缩挤压着他的舒爽快感，“又热又湿，还抖个不停，就像是完全不想让我拔不出去一样。”

“我是……”Tony喘息着呻吟道，“别出去，操我，就只是操我，快点，用力点，我需要你Steve，我需要你……”

“我知道。”Steve啃咬着Tony的脖子低吟道，“我知道你需要我，需要我的阴茎整天整夜地操你，需要我的精液持续不断地灌满你。你离开了这些就活不下去了不是吗，没有我插在你屁股里就连睡都睡不安稳，十足十一个可爱的小荡妇，这么美丽，这么饥渴，这么不知廉耻地乞求着我的垂怜。”

“Steve，Steve——用力，再用力点——嗯，嗯啊——那里，嗯，再来，啊——”越发激烈的操弄带来的强烈刺激让Tony的呻吟逐渐变得高亢放荡，电流般的快感不停地窜过他的背脊使他不断地绷紧身体绞住Steve的阴茎，像是在催促一般地规律地吮吸挤压着他的阴茎引导着他一次又一次顶上自己的敏感点。

“你喜欢这样吗？喜欢我这样操你吗？”Steve低喘着微微拉开了两人的距离好加大自己的动作，他抓住Tony的双臀挤压着自己的阴茎快速地操弄着他的后穴，又掰开他的臀肉露出那个湿润红肿的穴口，坏心地用手指搔刮着那一圈敏感的肌肉，刺激着Tony更加用力地收紧甬道吸住他的阴茎，享受着那像是在操浴缸的按摩喷头的美妙快感。

“啊——嗯唔——嗯啊啊——”大开大合的操干让Tony的身体开始出现不稳的来回摇摆，持续上升的体温的让他感到一阵口干舌燥，对于降温的迫切需求使他不由自主地趴在了水台上面利用冰凉的大理石台面缓解他体内的燥热。Steve欣赏着Tony因下趴而拉伸开来的身体曲线，手掌贴上他凹陷的腰窝顺着凹陷的背脊缓慢摸到他的后颈，紧接着他便用力掐住Tony的脖子把他固定在台面上，然后松开那只圈住他腰部的手拽住了他的领带往后扯，像是骑马一样紧抓着他的领带拉扯着他的上身快速地挺动起来。

清晰的肉体碰撞声伴着噗嗤噗嗤的水声在两人的耳边不停地回响着，被骤雨般的快感打得支离破碎的呻吟最后转化为颤抖的喘息融化在Tony火热的气息之中。来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流下沾湿了他精致的小胡子，涣散的视线失神地看向镜中的鲜活的画面，然后被Steve掌刮臀部的疼痛一下子拉回现实。突然清晰起来的强烈快感如同洪水决堤一般冲刷着他敏感的身体，绷紧的小腹不断收缩着给挺立的分身带来阵阵射精的欲望，刺激着他发出阵阵喑哑的呻吟。

Steve粗喘着加大了手上的力度直把Tony的双臀打得发烫发红，被他撞击着的肉体不停地在他眼前掀起的层层肉浪，那汹涌的波浪看得Steve喉咙一紧同时下身开始了有力的搏动。

“操——你真棒，吸得这么紧——操——你想让我射进去吗？”

“射进来——给我，射进来——”Tony喘息着艰难道，被领带勒住喉咙的缺氧窒息让他感到一阵心慌却又变得更加敏感兴奋。Steve不停地收紧手上拉扯的力度直到Tony涨红了一张脸几乎无法呼吸，仔细地感受着身下人的肌肉收缩程度一直到他濒临窒息的前一刻才松开手抓住他的头发做起了最后冲刺。突然吸入大量空气的Tony不可避免地咳嗽起来，因此抽搐着的身体一颤一颤地挤压着Steve的阴茎让他毫无障碍地到达了高潮。

大量的精液射进紧缩肠道中肆意地冲刷着敏感的肠肉，颤抖着收缩的甬道不断地吮吸着Steve的龟头直到把最后一滴精液也榨干为止。Steve喘息着在依然紧致的甬道里来回磨蹭着不舍地抽出Tony的身体，看着那些被带出的精液顺着他的龟头滴落在Tony的裤子上，然后更多的浓白液体顺着他的大腿从松软的肉穴里流了下来。Steve抿着嘴吞下一口唾沫尔后把自己的阴茎在Tony的蹭干净，等他把自己整理好之后才弯腰提起Tony的裤子给他重新穿好。

粘腻的内裤兜着大量半干半湿的精液紧紧地贴在Tony的下体，Steve甚至恶劣地抓着他的内裤把后面本该用来包住臀部的布料拧成一团塞进他的臀缝里。Tony扭动了一下身子却没有发出抗议的呻吟，只是咬着唇忍着难耐的呻吟等待Steve替他整理好衣着，将那些狼狈的性爱痕迹又一次藏在光鲜亮丽的西装之下。

“回家吗？”Tony不确定地看着Steve轻声问道。

“先跟Pepper打个招呼。”Steve笑道，尔后他拉开了洗手间的大门，示意Tony回到大厅去完成他的最后工作。

Tony动了动嘴唇努力吞下所有拒绝的话语，强忍着下身的闷湿感和精液顺着大腿流下的粘腻感，一步接着一步不稳地朝会场中央的Pepper走了过去。

“Tony？”Pepper看到Tony的瞬间有些意外地叫了一声，紧接着她像是觉得哪里不对一样从头到尾地把眼前的人扫了一遍，正想开口问他怎么了的时候，紧跟着一起出现的Steve就打断了她所有的话，同时也解答了她心里所有的疑问。

“我们先回去了。”Steve代替Tony说出了道别的话，Pepper毫不犹豫地点头表示理解，但还是忍不住有些意外地盯住了两人离去的背影直到他们完全消失在大门背后。

“她知道了。”Tony半是绝望半是耻辱地捂着脸道。

“她当然知道了，她可是Pepper。”Steve一脸轻松地回道，贴心地给Tony拉开车门示意他上车。

“你是故意的。”Tony咬着嘴唇不满又委屈地瞪着Steve道。

“我是。”Steve勾着嘴角笑道，“而你该清楚这是你应得的惩罚。现在给我上车，我们的事可还没完呢。”

“你还要继续惩罚我吗？”Tony压低了声音问道。

“你知道我的答案，上车，别浪费我的时间，婊子。”

Tony战栗着倒吸了一声，终究还是听话地钻进了车子里。Steve紧跟着他坐进车子关上后，满意地看着Tony自觉地跪在了地毯上仰头注视着他。

“你今晚真的是个听话的乖孩子不是吗，想要我的奖励？”Steve轻笑着抚摸着Tony的脸道。

“我想你操我。”Tony说着捧住了Steve的手轻轻地吮吸了一下他的指尖道，“而且我答应过你我会当个乖孩子。”

“我知道，我知道。”Steve呢喃着夹住Tony的舌头玩弄了一会儿，然后拿起之前被他丢在一旁的盒子，用被唾液沾湿的手指拿起一颗巧克力凑到了他的唇边，笑着用指尖把它推进Tony的嘴里让他吃下。

“下车之前把这盒巧克力吃完，然后脱掉你身上除了领带以外的所有的衣服。我们会从车库直接回到房间所以不用担心你会被其他人看到。我会从进电梯的那一刻就开始操你，而你今晚不许触碰你自己也不许在得到我命令之前射精。如果你能撑过一个小时，你就能获得我的奖励，你可以尽情地高潮而我会一直操你直到明天早上，就算你晕过去我也不会停下。但如果你撑不过一个小时，你就会被绑在床上只能靠按摩棒度过今晚，而且我不会让你有任何一次高潮的机会。所以，想要什么样的结局你自己好好想清楚，听明白了吗？”

Tony呜咽着吞下口中已经融化了的巧克力，在Steve给他塞入第二颗之前红着脸点了点头。然而他心里无比地清楚，不管是哪一个结局，他今晚都注定不会有好日子过了。

 

完。


End file.
